Henry Swan: Heir of the Dark
by thisbookishdream
Summary: Henry takes the fall for his mom, and in return, becomes the new Dark One. But he has more power, for he is the son of a Dark One. Henry becomes the Heir of the Dark.
1. The Beginning

~Emma's POV~

Henry Swan. The dagger simply screamed his name.  
My son was the new Dark One.  
I couldn't believe it. The little ten year old kid I found at my apartment door five years ago had become the most powerful dark arts master in the world.  
As I kneeled on the forest floor sobbing, I covered my face in anger.  
He did it for me. I was in danger, and he took the fall for me.  
I used to be the Dark One, but I had been trying to fight the darkness for a while.  
I knew he wouldn't accept the dark, but he was gone. I knew where he had went.  
The Enchanted Forest.  
I had been teleported there when I became the Dark One.  
Rumplestiltskin had guided me to embracing my inner darkness...I didn't trust him with my son.  
We were technically related, because of Neal, but I still didn't trust the guy. He was just plain sketchy, always switching sides. One minute he's good, next, he's turning against us, yet again.  
I pushed myself up reluctantly.  
I had to be strong.  
What could he be doing at this moment?  
I slid back down into my tears. I sobbed and sobbed.  
After what could've been a few hours, I heard footsteps behind me.  
I turned around. I was a mess of tears, loneliness, and fear. I was shaking as I stood up.  
"Emma!" My mom shouted.  
"What happened?!" My father looked around protectively, to guard me.  
"He's...He's gone..." I said through my tears and between shuddering breaths.  
"Who? Emma, who's gone?!" He looked into my eyes, and suddenly I couldn't hold it in.  
I flung myself into his caring arms, and he cradled my head slowly. I tore myself from his embrace, and I told him: "Henry...He's the Dark One..."  
~Henry's POV~  
I woke up in a strange place.  
It was a large room, made of some kind of black stone.  
I tried and failed to stand up. I was chained to a giant black stone throne.  
My eyes widened. I strained against the locks around my wrists.  
"Welcome, Henry Swan..." A voice echoed across the room.  
"Who are you? How do you know me?! Show yourself!" I tried to act brave, like my mom would want me to do.  
My mom...  
What happened to her? She was still in the forest heading out of Storybrooke.  
But I had other things to worry about. There was someone there.  
"I am Kamir, the Heir of the Dark. Well, the old Heir of the Dark. And you, my friend, are the new one," the voice replied calmly.  
A wave of confusion and shock swept over me. The Heir of the Dark? What was that? I let my confidence go as I stumbled through another reply.  
"W-what? What's an Heir of the Dark? What does this mean?"  
"Ahhh..Henry...You are the son of a previous Dark One...you have more power than any Dark One that has ever set foot in this world. Plus, you're the Author, which gives you rights to control what happens to you...You are young, but you are powerful. Consider yourself lucky," he said.  
He stepped out from behind a large stone pillar.  
He was tall and lanky, with grey hair. He had eyes with a glint that told you he was up to something.  
He made me nervous.  
Whatever were to happen to me, I would do it for my mom. If this man killed me, it would be in her name.  
I couldn't let the darkness overpower me. I had seen what happens to power hungry Dark Ones.  
Rumplestiltskin, Hook, and even my mom.  
"I won't let the darkness take me!"  
"Henry...powerful, but oblivious...look down, it is already spreading," he said sneakily.  
I looked down at my feet.  
Sure enough, there was black smoke surrounding them. As I moved them, the smoke cleared, and they were black and white.  
I sucked in a breath. How was this happening? I finally understood what my mom felt when she was fighting the darkness. I was stuck there, and I couldn't get out. The darkness seethed and surrounded my ankles by now, spreading faster.

"Good luck!" Kamir waved, and vanished into thin air.

I was stuck.

I struggled against the shackles holding me to the throne. I couldn't believe it. I had become the Dark One.

I was the youngest of all of them, yet even more powerful.

I suddenly felt a searing pain running up my leg. I closed my eyes in pain, and beads of sweat formed on my forehead.

I shut my eyes tight, and when I finally built up the strength to open them, I looked down to see my legs in black and white. Just like an old movie, they had no color.

But I had a thought. I had powers. What if I could send my mom a message for help?

I closed my eyes. I tried my best to be calm. I thought about Storybrooke. I thought about growing up there and all of my memories with my family.

And suddenly I was transported there, and I was right at the door of our apartment. I opened it slowly, only to find my family sitting in the kitchen looking extremely worried. My mom wasn't there.

David, my grandfather, looked up, saw me, and pulled me into a hug. "What happened?" he asked.

"Where's my mom?"

"She's upstairs." He smiled and let me go. The rest of my family saw me and tried to hug me, but I had to get to my mom to tell her. Nothing ever came easy for our family. It shouldn't have been so easy to leave the chambers. There was some kind of catch. I charged up the stairs to see my mom laying in her bed sobbing. She heard my footsteps and turned around, her eyes bloodshot, her nose running, her hair messed up. She looked so different. A lot could happen in...how long was I there?

"Mom?"

"H-Henry?"

I walked over to her. She immediately got up to hug me. I felt warm in her embrace.

"Mom, I probably can't be here for long. I'm probably not even really here. I'm the Dark One now, and..." I told her the whole story. She looked down at my legs in black and white, already affected by the darkness. "That's never happened before. Does it hurt or anything? What does it feel like?"

I suddenly felt strange. I looked at my hands, which were fading and disappearing. My mind flickered back to the chamber. "Mom...I've got to go...I love you..." I said as I went back to the dreary throne in the dark chambers. I sighed in boredom, and slumped back into the throne. Wait. I looked at my wrists, and they weren't bound to the arms of the great chair. I tried to stand up, but somehow my legs wouldn't cooperate. I dropped back down into the throne as another pain filled my lower torso. It shot through me like fire, but just as fast as it came, it left me. I knew what was happening.

I stated down at my stomach turning black and white. I had become darker.


	2. Disappearances & Realizations

HOTDCH2

 **~Emma's POV~**

"Henry!" I screamed as my son disappeared. He had faded away into the air. His legs had become black and white as the darkness had taken over him. I hated that he had to go through this. I knew he was trying to stay strong and fight it, but he was just a teenager, and he wasn't strong enough. I had to get to Kamir's palace to save Henry before it was too late.

I dashed down the stairs into the kitchen, where I found my family, Hook, and Regina sipping coffee. "Where's Henry?" My mom asked.

"H-He disappeared..." I tried to explain.

Killian came to me. He hugged me and kept me safe. I wouldn't make it without him and my family. I sobbed as I sank into his arms.

My son was in danger, and I needed to save him.

"Killian...I need your help," I said as I broke our embrace.

"With what, love?" He spoke softly.

"Henry...he is the son of a previous Dark One. He has more power. He is known as the Heir of the Dark. He's locked in the old Heirs palace and the darkness is overpowering him as we speak. He's just a kid, and he's not strong enough for this."

"Anything for you," he said.

I explained my plan. I needed to talk to someone special-Rumplestiltskin.

We headed over to the pawn shop in silence, with Killian's arm around me, my parents leading the way, and Regina in the back.

My father opened the door and the bell jingled.

"Ahh...Emma Swan. You are here for information on your son's location, I presume?" his voice was heard throughout the shop.

"I...Um..." I looked down at my shoes.

"Yes," Regina said confidently.

We stepped into the shop. Gold hobbled over to us. He looked serious.

"If you want your son back, you will have to accept my deal. You-"

He was interrupted as an angry Belle stormed in. "No! No more deals! You will let them have the information they need! He is your grandson! Now, HELP THEM!" She smiled sarcastically, and walked out calmly.

"Well, then. Apparently that's my cue. An angry wife always wins." He tried to smile, as if we were old friends.

"Rumplestiltskin! Just tell me where my grandson is! No deals! No games! Just tell us," my father threatened him.

"You know what, I might see what happens if I tell you. It might be fun," Rumple giggled.

Ugh.

"Why, he's in the World of the Wizards." He walked to a display case, pulled out a book, and dusted it off. He slammed it on the glass. It automatically turned to the page about that world. With one swift move, I ripped the page out of the book and ran. I ran out the door, and to my apartment. I slammed the door and plopped on the couch, alone. I studied the page. The World of the Wizards was very dark, and very dangerous. It was a main producer of Dark Magic. It sounded just lovely. I couldn't believe my son was in the "most dangerous world, created by dark wizards".

About five minutes later, my family opened the door and sat down on the couch, winded.

"Well, you could've waited for us, love!" Killian joked.

"I got the page, didn't I?" There must've been some sort of anger in my voice, because he said, "No need to get upset! We'll find Henry and bring him back."

He pulled me into a hug, which comforted me. He was there through all of this. I was grateful for all of them. They went through so much for me. I loved them.

"Killian, Regina, I need you guys. We have to find him."

"What about us? We want to come too," My mom said.

"I can't have you guys get hurt! You have a baby to take care of! I'm not letting you get away from him! End of discussion," I said quickly.

"Okay, then," she replied, backing off.

"I guess it's settled. We're going to save Henry."

 **~Henry's POV~**

It seemed like forever, just waiting in the throne for someone to save me. I couldn't sleep, and the darkness had crawled up my arms. It was only a matter of time before I would give in. I worried about my future. Negative thoughts clouded my head. I didn't know what world was in, how long I had been there, or if my family could come save me. Suddenly, I heard footsteps down the hall. I knew who it was. Kamir. "What do you want?" I called weakly.

"Enjoying your time?" This guy was like another Rumplestiltskin, but worse. He looked harmless, but once you became his prisoner, you won't be thinking lovely thoughts about him.

"Of course, because sitting in a throne forever with nothing to do but worry about where your life is going, getting no sleep, and hoping your family is okay but knowing that they probably aren't is enjoyable," I said, a little stronger. This guy made me mad.

"Alright, calm down now, Dark One. I don't want a thing. Just wanted to check up on you," he said with a glimmer in his eyes.

"Well, I'm fine, other than boredom."

"Okay, if you wouldn't like a glimpse to where your family is, then that's fine by me," he replied sneakily.

I could see my family? I had nothing to lose.

"Show me my family."

He appeared in front of me. He was holding a small, red gemstone.

"Look into the stone, and you will see your family," he said.

I peered into its glossy surface. Inside, I saw my family sitting in Granny's Diner laughing and sipping coffee. Regina, Emma, Killian, Snow, and David looked relieved.

"It's kind of quiet without him," Regina said, smiling. "He's a teenager now, and he's a lot to handle." She took a drink of her coffee.

"He's the Dark One, he can fend for himself. It's no big deal," my mom said. The Savior said that about her son. Wow. If she was the Savior, shouldn't she be, I don't know, saving? I was angry. Suddenly, the image was ripped out of my hand and Kamir left without a word. I heard more footsteps. "What do you want this time?" I said without even looking up.

"Henry?" My moms voice echoed across the great hall.

"Oh, look at that. The 'Savior' is here. Great." I said without enthusiasm.

 **~Emma's POV~**

I consulted Rumplestiltskin one more time. We needed to open a portal to the World of the Wizards, and to do that, we needed something from the world. He said he would perform the spell because Belle 'gave him a change of heart', which probably meant threatening him.

He gave me a hint: The thing you hate most. After looking around, we came to Regina's vault. She used a spell to unlock the door and walked inside slowly. I shivered. It was cold in there. I trudged through the vault until I came to the room with the hearts she had ripped out of her enemies. I found it-I found Walsh's heart. That man broke me. I despised him. I hated that our relationship was all fake. I hated myself for loving him.

We brought it and its box to the shop. "Here you go," I said as I laid it on the display case where Rumplestiltskin was waiting. "Well, dearie," he said, "this will do. Follow me."

We headed out to the woods.

He pulled out a wand, long and jet black. He gestured for me to set the box down, so I did.

He waved the wand at the box, muttered some words under his breath, and pointed the wand at us. "Get my grandson back," he said as the woods of Storybrooke faded from my vision.

I awoke in the entrance to a palace. It was grand and large, but the most distinguishing feature about it was that it was black. I got up to my feet, woke Regina and Killian up, and walked through a plaza with vendors stationed all around. They all looked intimidating. They weren't selling normal items, like fruit or vegetables, but wands and potions and dark magical talismans. I fingered the necklace on my own neck. I walked quickly through. I was obviously out of place in my bright red leather jacket and jeans. They were all in very dark clothes. At least I had my sword on my belt.

We walked into a dark passage. This place was confusing. The halls all looked the same. They were dark, dreary, and big.

We turned many times, when I heard a voice. "Enjoying...time?" I couldn't hear the whole phrase. I inched closer to the sound. It got louder. "Calm down, now. I don't want a thing, Dark One," I heard him announce. Dark One? My son was in there, I knew it. I rushed down the halls, Regina and Killian racing after me. I stopped when I was in front of a large, engraved door. I pushed one door open to find my son, chained to the throne of darkness.

"Henry?" I said, out of breath.

"Oh, look at that. The 'Savior' is here. Great." He said without enthusiasm.

"What?" Had the darkness filled him completely? He was almost black and white, apart from his head. Killian and Regina had walked in by now, and were standing awkwardly in the back.

"I know what you guys were saying," he said grumpily.

"What were we saying?!" I replied defensively as I walked down the hallway.

"Oh, because you don't know," he said. "You definitely don't know that you were so happy that I was gone. So, thanks. Maybe I will be dark. It's better than knowing I've been betrayed by my own mother."

"I never said that! I was a wreck ever since you disappeared! Henry, where did you hear this?!"

"At Granny's! You all looked so happy and relieved! I see how it is."

"Kid, we were never at Granny's."

"Y-You weren't? But I saw it in the stone."

"What stone?" I replied quizzically.

"The one Kamir showed me."

"Seriously, don't trust that guy!" I said. I finally made it down the hall to the throne. I examined the chains holding his wrists to it, and when I touched them, I got zapped. "Ouch," I muttered under my breath. "How will I get you out of here?" I asked him.

Suddenly, he was surrounded by black smoke.

"Henry, what's happening?"

After a minute, the smoke dissipated as my son was in all black and white.

He was different. He wasn't wearing his usual clothing, instead, an elegant suit.

He looked sullen, and he wasn't just a kid anymore. He was the most powerful dark sorcerer in every world. My son was the Heir of the Dark.

"Henry? Please, I know you're in there, the darkness is taking over you. Fight it!" I sobbed.

"Fight it? Oh, but I'm working with it," he said.

"Please! Don't let it control you! This isn't you," I tried to persuade him.

"Oh, but it always was," he said as he disappeared in thick smoke.

I knelt to the floor and cried. Killian helped me up, and Regina paced, trying to configure a plan.

As I finally got myself together again, I heard a voice. Kamir. "Oh no," he said in mock-sympathy, "I missed the show!"

This man had to go down. I charged toward him, but Hook held me back.

"You...where's my son?!" I screamed.

"In Storybrooke, of course," he said, "probably starting to destroy it already."


	3. Feelings of Change

HOTDCH3

 **~Henry's POV~**

Anger was the first thing that came to my mind when I became dark.

This was how I was supposed to be. If my mother treated my true self like a bad thing, then maybe she wasn't my mother.

The darkness made me feel free. I could do what I wanted when I wanted to do it.

I didn't have to worry about enemies anymore. Emma and the heroes were no match for the darkness inside of me. I had power for once. I wouldn't just stand on the side anymore. I was tired of it.

I was the Dark One. I could do what I pleased.

I felt better than I ever felt before.

I teleported myself to Storybrooke **.** I wanted to see what they thought of the real me.

Landing on the street in front of the clock tower, I smirked at the thought of my family loving the way I was.

I strolled down the sidewalk in my new look. I had a nice suit and tie on, but it wasn't comfortable. With a flick of my wrist, I had changed into a better look for me-a leather jacket and jeans.

I walked myself to Mr. Gold's shop. I left a note on the doorstep. I wanted him to see what I was capable of. I was way more powerful than him.

I sauntered to my family's apartment.

I found my grandmother, grandfather, and their baby, Neal.

At the sound of the door opening, everyone went silent. Their faces wore stunned looks, until Mary Margaret broke the silence with a big smile and an excited march to me. She held her arms out for a hug.

"Henry, you're back! Are you okay? Where's Emma?"

I pulled back, disgusted. "I'm fine. My mom...she's busy," I said, "and no hugs."

"Oh, ok," she said as her smile twisted into a frown. "So, this is a new look, isn't it?" She looked at my outfit.

"What, is it not perfect enough for you? Miss 'Snow White' isn't satisfied with the way I always should've been? I always knew you guys were stuck up!"

"Henry! What has gotten into you?!" David exclaimed. He got out of his seat in the living room.

"Darkness," I said with a sly smile.

"What?" Mary Margaret breathed in her words, too stunned to actually speak.

"I'm the Heir of the Dark," I said. "I'm more powerful than anyone. Now, where's the pen?"

"We aren't going to give it to you. It's powerful and dangerous, and with you as the Heir, we can't let you have it."

I had a short temper. Their comments made me angrier than ever, so I froze them. I searched the apartment for the pen, I could only find my book.

I used a glamour spell to cloak an apple to look like the pen. I unfroze them and held it up for them to see.

"How did you-but it was in the safe!" she said. She looked to David.

"Thanks, grandma!" I said sneakily. I then knew where it was. I took the spell off of the apple and tossed it on the floor. I unlocked the safe under the couch and found the real pen. "Finally," I said as I transported to the woods.

I had unlimited power.

 **~Emma's POV~**

"We have to go back," I said quietly. Hook held me in his arms, trying to comfort me, but I didn't think anything could break me from the mess that was my life.

"It's going to be alright, love," He twisted me around to face him. He held my hand. "We're going to turn him light again, and everything will be back to normal."

"That's the thing! Normal for me-all of us is someone or something about to kill us, or a curse that will ruin our lives, or darkness getting into someone we love! It's never just calm! There's always some kind of battle to fight, enemy to face, or person to kill." I held back the tears that I knew were about to flow. My throat tightened.

"Shhh...it'll be okay," he said as he held me.

I straightened up and steadied by breathing.

"Come on," I said as I transported us back to Storybrooke.

It was dark and stormy. The sky was dim and grey, and a thick fog surrounded us.

We had landed in front of my parent's apartment. I ran through the door and up the stairs.

I opened the door to our apartment.

My mom and dad were standing next to the couch, shocked. He had been here. He had done something.

"What happened?!" I said, running over to them.

She shook her head. "He has the pen," she said.

"No," I breathed, "This can't happen."

Suddenly, I felt nauseous. I started to sweat, barely able to stand. My legs gave out.

"Emma!" My dad was at my side, carrying me to the couch.

I closed my eyes. I felt weak.

"What's happening to her? What's going on?" Hook asked.

"I don't know!" David exclaimed.

Mary Margaret rushed to get water.

I couldn't breathe.

Suddenly, the world went black.

I woke in the palace that Henry was kept in. It was empty and cold. I could feel the darkness around me. I was chained to the throne in the middle of the large hall.

Kamir emerged from behind a column of dark stone.

"Hello, Emma," he said coolly. "I see you've finally arrived."

"What are you doing to me?!" I tried to break from the chains that held me, but every time I tried, I felt weaker.

"Oh, it's not what I'm doing, Miss Swan. It's the Heir's doing."

"What?!"

"You see, your son transported you here. We're working to make you dark, as you're very powerful, so I've heard." He smirked.

"Why are you telling me your plan?" I inquired.

"Because this is a dream. You'll wake up with your family around you, barely remembering you were here. I can tell you all I want." He turned to leave.

"If you don't give yourself up to us within two days, this will be your future," he said, pointing to my feet. The darkness was starting to take me.

And the world disappeared again.


	4. Operation Narwhal

**~Chapter 4~**

 **~another note because there's a lot to explain~**

 **So, I've been extremely inactive lately but I finally logged onto my account and saw that I have _almost_ 600 views on this story! So, I'm writing the fourth chapter so I can hopefully raise it to 600...or maybe even 700! I'd really appreciate if we got it to that many reads so please favorite and leave a review!**

 **Love, Isabel**

 **~Emma's POV~**

I woke up, gasping for air. Coughing and clutching my chest, I sat up and bent over myself to breathe. I still felt nauseous and sick, but I finally caught that wisp of air that would help me catch my breath.

Mom was holding a glass of water out to me and I took it willingly, my mouth dry and my lips cracked.

I drank it and felt the cool liquid slide down my throat, instantly making me feel better. I expected the nausea to stop, but it was still there, a dull feeling in the back of my mind.

"Are you okay? What's wrong? What happened? Who did this?" Questions swirled around the room as my family became even more confused.

"I'm fine," I said. I felt strange. Something had happened when I was unconscious, but I couldn't remember.

I shrugged it off and tried to get up, but my legs wouldn't support me for some reason. I was weak. Something really was wrong. Something had happened.

Killian helped me back onto the couch, brows furrowed, looking worried. The feeling wasn't just in him, though; I was as worried as he was.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, something I hadn't been able to do minutes before.

"Should we be worried? Or are you okay?" My dad said, his voice shaking a bit.

"Something's always wrong here," I muttered under my breath. "Go," I said decisively, "find him. He's dangerous now. But whatever happens, don't kill him. I need my son back." Tears filled my eyes.

They refused to leave at first but finally agreed. As they closed the door, I decided to get some rest, so I shut my eyes to sleep.

The trouble was, I had the strangest dream.

I woke up, confused as to what happened in the dream, and drained the rest of my water. I slowly tried to stand but couldn't move my torso to sit up.

It was like I was paralyzed.

 **~Henry's POV~**

I sat in the woods on a stump, killed a bird or two, and waited. I knew my family was going to come, as I had written, and I was ready to show them just who they were messing with.

I magically produced a crystal orb to see their progress to find me. The heroes were all in the diner, contemplating what to do next. I decided to speed up their quest. "The woods," I whispered into the orb.

I watched as their heads turned in confusion. They were talking in hushed tones, and finally, what I had been waiting for happened. They all got out of the booth they were seated in and rushed out the door without a second glance.

I wondered what would happen if I had stayed good. I probably would be sitting in the diner while my family talked, drinking hot chocolate and wishing I could say something. If I could say anything.

I sort of missed having a normal life. Sure, I used to think Regina was evil, but she turned good.

My mind was almost happy about that, until the dark side of me took over once again. She was weaker, afraid to use her magic. What ever happened to the evil, outspoken Evil Queen everyone knew?

I decided that after getting rid of the rest of them, I'd fix her personality next. She would be perfect to wreak havoc if she was back to her old self.

Yeah, I'd do that. But then, all I had to do was wait.

I wondered how long it would take for them to make it here. Maybe they weren't the heroes everyone believed they were. They had neglected me, left me behind. I knew what was going on, but they ignored me because of my age.

I shook my head and sat back down on the stupid log, waiting.

After minutes of silent waiting, I looked up at the sound of footsteps. I was expecting my mother to be leading, but to my surprise, it was my grandfather.

"What'd you do?" he demanded, stepping closer. I laughed and relaxed.

"What _did_ I do? All I wanted was a battle. If you won, I'd back off, but it seems my mother was too cowardly to attend...what a shame!"

"You know what you did to her!" Regina stepped up menacingly. My grandmother pulled her back slightly, breathing in new words of realization. "Maybe he doesn't..."

"She's right," I replied, pointing to her. "So, what happened?"

"We don't know," Hook explained. "It's like she's paralyzed. She can't walk, and she called my talking phone and said she couldn't move anything below her torso. She's having strange dreams, too."

My eyes widened. She was becoming dark. My dark side should've been happy about it, but my feelings were flickering back to disbelief, terror.

Suddenly, there was a voice in my head. Kamir.

"Having fun? This is all part of my plan, young one."

"Why are you doing this?" I couldn't take it anymore. I knelt on the ground, tears streaming down my face. The darkness...these voices...seeing my loved ones in pain...No. I couldn't love.

Kamir was twisting my thoughts. My head spun as he resumed in his aggravatingly long and painful monologue happening in my head. I couldn't hear it anymore over the rushing of fire in my ears.

I gave myself up to him and let go. The wave of unconsciousness swept over me.

 **~No One in Particular's POV~**

Together, the family carried the boy back to their place of residence. Miss Emma Swan was laying on the couch helplessly, unable to move, staring at the ceiling with tears in her eyes.

Hook rushed to her side, holding her face in comfort. The others set Henry down on the other sofa gently. They spoke worriedly in hushed tones as he woke up.

Emma turned her head to see the visitor and widened her eyes. "No," she gasped, "what is he doing here?"

"I'm not going to do anything, Mom," he said calmly, wandering to her side of the room.

She wished she could move. She was ashamed of what he had done for her.

"I think I'll be able to help," he finished. "I don't have light magic, but if we transfer her darkness into me, she'll be-"

He was interrupted by Hook. "No," he said, "You're not going anywhere. I have worked too hard to get you to like me and I am not throwing that away." He smiled, a weak smile, but a kind attempt at facing their situation.

"We'll have to find something else. If we take the darkness out of Henry, he'll have no power to reverse this."

"Wait," Henry said, an idea striking.

They all turned their heads to hear the brilliant idea that just might save their lives.

He explained the plan to faces brightening.

He called it Operation Narwhal.


End file.
